Happily Ever Afters
by XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX
Summary: Short smutty drabbles of 10 EAH relationships and their marriages. Pairings include Rosabella/Daring, Humphrey/Maddie, Dexter/Raven Ashlynn/Hunter, Sparrow/Duchess, Ramona/Gus, Ginger/Hopper, Kitty/Alistair, Darling/Apple, and Chase/Courtly!
1. Chapter 1

Hunter wiped some sweat from his weary face and stumbled over to the stepladder. He sighed on every step, wondering how he managed to get himself talked into helping redecorate the living room. It must have been the deep-rooted idea to be the "handy man" and rescue his damsel from the distress of an ugly house. His chivalrous attitude took him through the first hour, but fatigue soon set in. Now his arms shook from lifting items to hang and holding them steady, while his wife debated how to arrange them. Hunter groaned and lifted yet another picture and turned to ask her where to place it, but she was gone. He called for Ashlynn and there was no answer. He sighed. She always had an opinion on where the pictures went. Sometimes he wondered if she argued with him about decor just to be contrary. He debated for a few moments when his arms started to buckle. With only a few more hours of daylight left, he decided to just go ahead and hang the picture. After the long day of work, his patience had reached an end. Setting the painting down, he pulled the hammer out of his pocket and started hammering. He had just made contact with the nail when a sudden jolt nearly knocked him from the ladder. A hand grasped his zipper and pulled it down. The initial rush of air against Hunter's skin sent a shiver through his entire body. As he glanced down, he gasped in amazement as Ashlynn parted his underwear and suddenly took him into her mouth. At first, he stood frozen from the shock of her lips caressing him. Though he had experienced this many times, that first touch of her warmth against him was such an indescribable feeling for him. His legs stiffened as her tongue softly caressed him, and it wasn't long before he was hard against her. She withdrew her head for a moment and he groaned as she traced all around. From this position Hunter could stare down her shirt and willed it to come off, but didn't dare to ask her to stop so she could undress. This was too much of a good moment to interrupt. Ashlynn stared up at him, her beautiful green eyes wide in admiration. "I love my hot, sweaty, handy man," she said, finishing her sentence with a playful squeeze to his balls, sending another jolt of electricity down through his feet. "You've been so good helping me today, you need a real reward." He dropped a hand to finger through her hair before she plunged back into him even deeper, forcing his fingers to clutch the ladder again. Balance failed him as she sent wave after wave of intense pleasure to him. Ashlynn's mouth controlled him like a puppet and he was more than happy to accept her demands. He had just about settled from the feelings from her lips, when her hands traced up his legs. She caressed him and he was grateful for the soft touch, as more sensation would have toppled him over. Even so, his knees began to buckle and his heart raced as a real worry came over him he would fall to the ground. Hunter's hands, which dripped with sweat, were losing hold of the ladder. She continued her rhythmic dance that sent him close to the edge. She knew his body well and she was using that knowledge against him. Surrender was inevitable; he was completely under her spell. The escalation kept building up and that wonderful sensation that he was near. Ashlynn withdrew her mouth from him again. "My strong handyman ready to come in my mouth?" she asked, with a voice that almost sent him over and he nodded. "I love you so much," she said, in a voice that held no restraint or hesitation on those meaningful words. He groaned, and she pulled even harder on him. Hunter's sweaty hands were grasping at the ladder so tightly that he knew he would have marks on his hands from this encounter and that thought alone made his cock jump. Ashlynn hovered around him, her warm breath teasing him made his skin felt like it was on fire. He needed her now. Finally, she took him in her mouth again, but this time with such force he really worried he would fall down. His fingers started to lose their grip and he tried to quickly clasp at the ladder but he tumbled backwards. Suddenly, Hunter felt two hands grabbed his rear. Another surge of electricity overtook him as she pulled him into her, taking him deep. It was going to be soon and he tried to fight the urge to let go, to savor the wonderful moment, and how close he felt to her. To his beloved wife. But the sensations were amazing, way too amazing. She quickly opened her mouth and savored the wonderful flavor of his cum. As he pulled out, it was as if time itself had ceased. From his head to his toe, his body had surrendered completely to his Ashlynn's touch. He moaned as his cock twitched with one incredible tremor after another, knowing that his sounds were only a small way to communicate to her of how she made him feel because she took his breath away, making it impossible to speak. How alive he was right now and how he couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else. While his head came back down from the clouds, he reached down and fingered his hands through his Ashlynn's long magnificent hair. Hunter would never complain about having to do any redecorating ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting away from being an hard working activist for a decadent evening of romance was just what Rosabella and Daring needed. He dressed in his nicest dark blue suit while she donned a magnificent gold dress. He caressed her leg through her dress and she smiled widely. "Dare, that man over there is watching us," she said, pointing to a grumpy looking man sitting in the corner not too far from them, just staring at the couple. "Then let him watch," he said, moving his hand upwards and giving her breasts a secret quick grab. "He's just jealous that he's not going to be having the hot sex we will later," and he flashed her his trademark smile. She blushed at his words; he often had a way of coming out with things, especially sexually related which was both arousing and a little naughty. "Clearly he needs to learn some tips from you," she said. "If he could use his tounge as well as you, I bet woman would be chasing him around the restaurant." Now it was time for him to blush. Rosabella didn't usually talk so bluntly about his sexual abilities, but when she did, it made him aroused like nothing else. The service was slow at the restaurant that evening, but this was not a meal that they want to garble down quickly and in fact, it was quite the opposite. The two of them savored every bite and enjoyed nothing more than just getting to be with each other. Moments like these were too few in their busy lives, and they wanted nothing more than to make it last. It was a mix of satiation and disappointment as the duo finished their dinner and the waiter had returned to take their cleared plates. "Would either of you care for some dessert?" the waiter asked. "No." he responded. "Just bring us the check please." She was actually stunned that her husband had answered so quickly and without asking her first. She knew that something had to be on Daring's mind. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine." he responded. "I just have...other plans." Considering his other plans usually involved her screaming out in pleasure and ending up a sweaty mess, she found herself intrigued in what his plans entailed. "Look under your plate." he said smirking at her. "Why would I do that?" There's nothing-"

"Look under your plate." he repeated again. She looked under her plate to find a white envelope marked "To My Rose."

"Wait, when did you-"

"While you were in the bathroom." he cut her off. Rosabella found herself somewhat apprehensive to open this card because knowing her husband, it could say almost anything. More than likely something that wasn't appropriate restaurant reading. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened and read: This is a special invitation to a Sex Chocolate Buffet. All attendees are required to be nude. Attendees are required to pass a pre-screening from their security staff before entering. Prepare yourself for a night not to be forgotten. She snickered at the message. This was going to be a fun. The idea of a messy chocolate buffet filled her head with some delightful naughty thoughts. The thought of her husband, all-nude with only a dollop of chocolate covering his cock was one of them. Her underwear began to get a bit wet. "I knew you'd like it." he said, flashing another grin at her that made her tingle. He settled the bill as quickly as possible and the two nearly raced to the car. She felt so mischievous, excited to get home to enjoy a literal sweet love making session. The short drive back home seemed like hours as many different thoughts kept racing through her head, making her heart beat quickly. Clearly, chocolate wouldn't last long on her without melting."Wait here until you get a hext before going in." He said as he parked the car. She sighed. She wanted to go in now, wanting to dive into whatever sexual adventure he had prepared. As she waited, she found herself lowering a hand down to her increasingly wet panties. She remembered the message about a pre-screening from the security staff. What was that about anyway? She kept checking and rechecking her phone, desperately waiting for Daring to put her out of her misery. It was when she checked for the fifth time that she realized just how much he was in control of her right now. All she wanted was to get into the house. The idea of her husband preparing a sensual evening sent another wave of pleasure over her. The vibration from her phone jolted her to attention and it was from him. The message hadn't said anything other than to come inside. She started wondering if he had any idea how much control and dominance he had. How much Rosabella wanted him right now but on the other hand, she worried if he did know what awaited her inside. Summoning up the courage, she opened the front door. Daring stood wearing no longer his suit, but an all-black security outfit that outlined his masculine frame. She had to admit, he was looking more sexy than ever. "Here for the buffet, ma'am?" he asked, in a deep voice, shutting the front door behind her with a firm slam. "Yes," she said, speaking low. "Well, this is a very exclusive restaurant. Only the hottest ladies get into here. Let's start with your legs." He said, and then stared at her with a powerful gaze. "I'm afraid you'll have to remove your dress so I can get a better look." His words echoed through her body, sending it into submission. Here he stood, looking insanely hot as he can be in a security uniform, and asking her to take off her clothes. She complied, and gasped in pleasure as the dress brushed against her aroused skin. He eyed her up like a lustful scoundrel. "Very nice miss. And how about the rear?" She slowly peeled off her lacy pink underwear and leaned over. This would give her husband a great view of everything he wanted to see, and she enjoyed every minute of it. She stood there for a minute leaned over and wondered if Daring was just going to take her there by the front door. She imagined him violently grabbing her hips, thrusting inside her tight pussy. She needed him inside her. Holding her close, he gave a low grunt. "Ahem. Yes, well. Time for the top. I need to make sure your breasts meet the standard." Her knees buckled as he spoke about her so carnally. This wasn't going to be soft lovemaking, he was going to fuck her hard. As she removed her bra, he stared at her as if he'd never seen a naked woman before in his life. Even after all these years of being together, and the countless times he'd seen her, there was an awe on his face that made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. "Very hot! Those are spelltacular. They deserve further inspection." Not surprisingly, he dove after her breasts with a deep hunger. Daring had always been obsessed about how perky her breasts were and would usually grope her any chance he got and she loved it. After caressing and kissing them for a moment, he withdrew himself from her. He eyed up and down her body and she was flattered with how much discipline it took for him to stick to the current plan. "You've passed. Welcome to the Sexy Chocolate Buffet."

"If you're going in, aren't you a little overdressed?" she asked. "Your invitation did say that the dress code was nude, right?"

"Of course my love." he answered and began quickly removing all of his clothes. Rosabella eyed up his masculine body and smiled when he removed his underwear, revealing his raging hard on. She gave a playful smack to his plump ass before following him into the bedroom. Awaiting them on the bed was a huge bowl of melted chocolate surrounded by a platter of strawberries. A large towel had covered an area next to it. She watched as Daring spooned up a large amount of chocolate and laid down on the bed. "You see Rose, I'm the buffet." he explained as he lathered a large amount of chocolate onto his chest. "Enjoy." She licked her lips as she plucked a strawberry and dunked it into the chocolate that was on his stomach. "Mmmm, delicious." she said as she plopped it into her mouth. "But I think I'd like some different fruit." "What?" he said, "I thought you liked strawberries," he was slightly confused. "I do." she said as she spooned a large amount of chocolate and plopped it near his pelvis area. "But I like bananas better." She could hear him moaning as she took his cock deep into her mouth, licking every bit of chocolate that was there. "Chocolate covered bananas are my favorite though," she said. She licked around his shaft, teasing him to complete hardness. She could feel Daring twitch beneath her, surrendering to her touch. Eventually, he pulled her head up to avoid climaxing too quickly. "Well I like chocolate cherries," he said, scooping some chocolate onto her breasts. " I think these are definitely bigger than some cherries," she told him seductively. "Mmm-hmmm." he said, burying himself between them, mashing chocolate all over his face. She moaned, her entire body alive from the sensations given by her talented husband and the luscious smell of chocolate. It was beginning to become too much. She couldn't handle waiting much longer. "I want to be inside of you," he said. "Right now." So much excitement had been in his tone. Her legs immediately parted at his words, and she blushed at her body's complete surrender. Daring jumped up out of the bed and ran to the bathroom to wash himself clean. He came back in to open a jar of coconut oil on that had been on their dresser and washed it over his rock hard cock. The smell of both chocolate and coconut oil alone was enough to send her into a frenzy. "Hurry!" Rosabella was getting so impatient having to wait for him. Both of them were burning inside and were ready to fuck each other. Her body convulsed violently as he entered and filled her up. In a second, the smell of chocolate became so intense it was like diving into a sea of it. She found herself lost in the sensations as he continued to fuck her hard and fast. His hands felt all over her body before stopping and caressing her breasts. He tugged on them with extreme force. She was just about to ask for a reprieve when his hands suddenly left her. While she needed the break, it wasn't long before she longed to have his hands on her, claiming her as his. A finger found her way over to her mouth and it was not until it was inside it that she realized what he had done. Her mouth was full of the taste of warm chocolate from Daring's freshly dipped fingers. She licked the chocolate off his hands as he continued to fucking her with little abandon. While she was enjoying herself, she knew her body wouldn't be able to stand the pounding too much longer. But she knew exactly the things to say to him to make him over the edge. "How about giving me a little cream for my chocolate?" She asked. His eyes lit up and she could tell that the words had worked. He screamed out in pleasure as she rocked her body underneath him, embracing his masculine energy completely. "I want it!" she exclaimed. "Come in me Dare, make me yours!" She exclaimed. Rosabella smiled as his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head. Within a few strokes, he tensed up and began convulsing on top of her. "Yes!" he shouted. The taste of chocolate on his fingers only enhanced the wonderful sensation of their bodies becoming one. Maybe they should do this more often. Panting, Daring pulled out and laid next to her in the bed. "Did you...did you like the buffet?" he asked, still catching his breath. "I did." She answered. "Just one question?"

"What's that?" he said.

"Is this an all-you-care-to-eat buffet?" And the two of them laughed, still smelling of chocolate, coconut, and their steaming hot lovemaking session.


	3. Chapter 3

It may have been just a few days since Hopper last had Ginger, but his insides were desperate for her. It was nearly impossible to concentrate on his work that he needed to do. He kept wishing the end of the day would come quicker so he could scoop his wife into her arms, feel his way up and down her body. He heard his mirrorphone went off. It was a text from Ginger. "Don't forget we're seeing the movie tonight at 7:30." she wrote. "Ugh!" he thought. After spending the day fantasizing about her, he could almost feel her under his hands. His hands tightened into a fist, wishing they were holding her soft skin. But it looked like another sex free evening. He glanced at the clock. 5:00. He wouldn't meet up with her until 5:30, another 30 minutes. That would only leave around two hours to get dinner and then head over to the movie theater. Not a lot of time. And if her mind was on getting ready for dinner, sex would be off the table. Hopper tried to mask his disappointment when he greeted Ginger, and she gave him a small peck on the cheek. He ached to grab her and kiss her passionately, but it wouldn't be worth the frustration later. Besides, he didn't want to start the evening with an argument about wanting to have sex. Surprisingly, she suggested they grabbed dinner at a fast food place. He hadn't been expecting that response from her. For a moment, he considered asking her for a quickie before they left for dinner. After Ginger replied with how hungry she was, he realized that was probably a bad idea. As he began the drive over to the theater from the restaurant, he found himself increasingly distracted from the road. He was beyond aroused. Everything was reminding him of sex. He kept checking his wife out in the rear view mirror, admiring her gorgeous face and body. Hopper's hands gripped the steering wheel, and he wondered whether he was in a fit state to drive. His imagination had taken over him. Little did Ginger realize, but she was riding beside a sexual maniac. About halfway to the theater an idea shot into his brain like lightning. Their house was located en route! They could stop and then he could... - but what would she say? How would she react to this sudden detour? He contemplated the options and reactions. Each street brought him closer to his turn. Worst-case scenario would mean she would be upset at him for a while, but then he would have the entire movie for her to cool down. Best case scenario would be he took a sudden right as they reached their road. _A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do_, Hopper thought. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Home." he answered. He thought about coming up with an excuse like he forgot something, but this wasn't the time to be a wimp. If he wanted to be a real man, he was going to ask like a man. He looked at her square in the eye. "I want you Ginger. Right now!" He took his gaze back to the road. There was no response from her. Was she offended? At the first red light he glanced back. Just one look and he knew. She was ready to be his. He slammed his foot on the pedal, making it home in record time. He took her by the arm and raced inside the house. Fortunately, she was wearing a skirt so it was only a matter of getting her panties off. There was no time to remove clothes. He needed nothing else in the world right now but her. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, their mouths exploring each others. He unzipped his pants, allowing his firm cock to rest against Ginger's warm thighs. "Poor boy. You must have missed me." she said. "That's an understatement." he said. She grabbed his cock and gave it a playful squeeze, and he moaned. Moving closer, his cock parted her thighs and went deeper, hoping that she was ready. The warm wet feeling that followed let him knew that she desired him as well. He backed her into the couch. He didn't have patience to walk all the way to the bedroom. She pushed him away for a minute to form a stance that beckoned him to take her from behind. Without hesitation, he thrust inside her to the sound of her loud moans. The pent up desire within him unleashed like a hurricane. He yanked her rear closer to him and smacked her ass, her echoes of pleasure almost put him over the edge. But he didn't want it to be over just yet. He slowed down. "You don't have to stop." she said. "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can!" He couldn't resist his wife's words and continued his intense rhythm. Her pussy swallowed his cock and their bodies submitted completely to each other. He tugged on her hair, savoring the warmth and wetness surrounding him. She moaned again, causing his cock to lurch against her slippery walls. He was very close. "Faster!" she yelled. "I want to feel your cum dripping down my legs!" Whether or not there would be marks from how fast they were going the next day, they didn't care. The tension kept building inside him. His days old supply ready to unleash inside of her. Within a few seconds, his body exploded as a huge stream of cum shot inside Ginger. His nails dug deep into her skin as he shivered in intense pleasure. For a moment, they felt like there was nothing but the two of them, and they had become indistinguishable from each other. As the world came back into focus, he gazed down at his wife, beet red from desire with his warm cum dripping from her. "So," she said smirking, panting for breath. "What movie were we going to see again?"


	4. Chapter 4

After a long week, Alistair was looking forward to his and Kitty's date night. He was about ready to head for home when his phone buzzed. It was a hext from his wife. "Having a good day?" He sighed and typed back. "Not really. Can't wait to see you." A moment later, he got another hext. "I'm sure you can't. I've got a surprise waiting for you when you come back home." He smiled at the thought of a fun surprise from Kitty. If their was one person who loved giving surprises more than anyone, it was Kitty. All through his drive home, he tried to guess what it would be. His favorite dinner? Or maybe she bought him that new movie he had been wanting to watch. Or better yet, maybe it was lingerie. Wishful thinking perhaps, but he definitely pulled for the lingerie. Just so that he wouldn't be disappointed later, he prepared himself for something less naughty. Who was he to complain about having a hot wife eager to await him at home? But when Alistair opened the door and called out for her, there was no response. Odd, Kitty said she was here. As he walked through the living room, he noticed an unfinished puzzle on the coffee table. He checked all throughout the house, finally ending up in the bedroom. Maybe she was waiting for him there. He entered and found it completely empty with none in sight. Now he was getting a little annoyed, here he stood riled up and ready to go and she had decided to tease him. Maybe she was hiding somewhere. "You can come out now, Kitty." He called her name expecting for her to appear if she hiding but still nothing. His phone started to ring and it was from her. He answered it and heard the most erotic sound on earth. Her voice. "I'm sure you are wondering where I am?" she asked. "Umm...yeah, obviously." he answered. "That's your job. To find me," she responded. "Put me on speaker." Complying, he placed the phone down on the dresser. "Look for the clues," she searched the bedroom, but didn't find anything. Then he remembered the puzzle that he saw in the living room. He grabbed the phone and sat down next to the coffee table. The puzzle was big and he couldn't figure out what the picture was, but he managed to begin to fit some of the pieces together. "I see you found the puzzle." she said, obviously hearing him tinker around with the pieces on the phone. As he began to find connecting pieces and the image formed, he noticed something. Her breast. This puzzle was of his stunning naked wife laying on a bed. He hurried to work on the puzzle further, piecing together her gorgeous legs, her cat slit eyes, and her soft purple lips. "How is it coming?" she asked. There was a certain urgency to her voice. "Alright. You look so hot." he responded. "It's a little hard for me to concentrate."

"It's how I am right now." she said. He felt the bulge rising up in his pants. His hands were all over her naked body, at least in puzzle form. A part of him could almost feel her soft skin under his fingers as they traced the picture. There was something very gratifying about creating her form in front of him. "Oh Alistair!" she moaned his name. "I-I-want you right now!" He realized that his wife must have taken the opportunity to start taking matters into her hands. Literally. "I want you to hold me close." she said. "I wanna feel you holding me tight. The puzzle was almost fully formed and now he could see there was actually a message built into the bed background. "Room 432?" He asked. "Cookie jar?" The next thing he heard was the sound of his wife having one of the most insane orgasms he'd ever heard from her. It must have been one of the top ten at least he'd hear from her. The panting and moaning nearly caused him to come in his pants. He would have to challenge that later. She hung up suddenly, and he sat there, stunned at Kitty's outrageously naughty behavior. Alistair had to gather his thoughts to realize the message pointed him to the hotel near their house. They had sex retreats there before when they first got together. It was perfect since it was quiet and they could always get a room with empty rooms around it so they could, well, not have to be quiet. He grabbed the hotel key from the cookie jar and darted out the door. Once he got in the car, he tried calling her. He wanted to hear her on his way over but unfortunately, she wasn't answering. Kitty was probably too busy with her hands. He was so hard that he felt ready to self-combust as he quickly parked and ran to the hotel room. A quick swipe of the card and he was in. There on the bed was his naked wife, dripping with sweat, writhing around to the pleasure of her fingers. "What took you so long?" she asked. "I would've expected a master puzzle solver like you to at least be at least a little quicker," she said disappearing off the bed and reappearing next to him. He couldn't remember the last time he had his clothes off so quickly. The whole surprise was so hot and the idea that his wife had gone to so much trouble, he came quicker than ever before. "Success!" she snickered. He felt grateful to have a wife like Kitty who measured his success on how fast she could get him there. As he lost himself in her arms, nuzzling against her hair, he felt completely at peace. Besides, they had a whole evening to enjoy the hotel room, and there was an orgasm from earlier that he was more than willing to take on. "I never did get a chance to grab dinner." he said. "Mind if I take you out for something to eat?"

"Well come on, let's go." she responded. As he descended, her face lit up in a magnificent grin. Everything had gone to plan and all the pieces fit together perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

Shopping with his wife was not usually on his favorite list of things to do. While Sparrow loved being her personal escort and spending time with her, he mostly followed along for support. Within a few minutes of entering a store, he knew whether Duchess was going to buy anything. She still needed to take a while to soak in her enjoyment of browsing. He always tried his best to stay patient, but unfortunately, more than a few discussions arose from having extended shopping trips. From the start, there was something different about this trip. For one, she chose to wear his favorite outfit of hers that complimented her brown eyes (and didn't look bad on her scrumptious breasts either). Two, she didn't complain in the slightest as he asked to split off momentarily to visit his favorite store. And third, she walked him straight over to his favorite restaurant in the food court. "Having a good time?" she asked as they gobbled down their food. "I hope I'm not taking too long."

"It's okay, I'm doing fine." he answered. This was one of those awkward situations where a husband doesn't know what to say. Asking why she was being so nice would only sound judgmental of former trips or suspicious of a greater motive. Sparrow did what any sound husband would do, he said nothing and just enjoyed the trip. The big moment would come when they would enter his wife's favorite clothing store, the one that usually took up the greater portion of their trips. Knowing this would take a while, he suggested that he check out the store across the way. "Oh no," Duchess responded. She wasn't going to have Sparrow anywhere else but with her. "I wanted your opinion on some things." He couldn't tell If she was visibly upset or not. He never was quite sure why she would want his opinion anyways when they went shopping since she usually always made her own choices anyway. "Besides, I might need some help in the dressing room." his wife said. She gave Sparrow a look that made it clear that his wife had something in mind, and it probably didn't deal with clothing. Sparrow's imagination raced ahead, but he quickly stopped his wishful thinking. They started gathering outfits to try on, her usual conservative style of dresses and skirts. As they continued to walk, he pulled out a tiny skirt and low-cut dress that his wife would never be caught dead in. "Try this on." he said, winking mischievously. Surprisingly, his wife took the scandalous outfit without any hesitation. "I think this is enough, let's head over to the dressing room." she said. They both walked over and he started to get excited about getting to see his wife in the scandalous ensemble. "Wait here." she said, pointing to the couch and walking away before he could resist. Ugh, that was very disappointing. He knew it was too good to be true. His wife was going to try on that outfit and have a good laugh before turning it in on her way out. His phone went off and Duchess sent him a picture of her wearing the outfit he picked out. The dress she wore gripped her skin like a glove, making her large breasts almost pop out. Not that the low-cut left much to the imagination. The skirt showed off her incredible dancer legs. There was no way he would ever dream of letting Duchess out of the house in that. It would certainly give any man who saw her an instant hard on, like the one she gave him right now. He looked for a pillow on the couch to hide his erection, but much to his luck, there wasn't one. He got out again and got another hext from her: Zipper is stuck, can you help? Sparrow shot up from where he was sitting and ran over to the dressing room she was in. He wasn't sure if it was technically allowable for him to be in there with Duchess, but she needed his help. More importantly besides that, he wanted to see the outfit live and in person. He opened the door and eyed his wife's amazing body. There's something about cleavage that makes breasts irresistible. At any rate, he enjoyed the view. "I can see you are having a good time." she said looking down at a bulge in her husband's pants. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "I like this store and I'm not going to get myself banned from coming back here, but if you can sit quietly then you can enjoy the show," she said teasingly as he nodded and helped her out the skirt she was wearing. He could see the wetness through her underwear and knew she was having a good time as much as him. Soon his wife was standing there in her panties, the mirror giving him a perfect view of her ass. She smiled at him as she (unfortunately) started to put on one of her outfits. She looked it over in the mirror before glancing back at him and winking. This time, she teased her way out of the outfit. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, taking a few moments with each button. Duchess laughed as she opened her shirt, probably in reaction to what must have been a very lustful look on his face. Sparrow felt as if his tongue must have hung out like a dog's. It's not like he hadn't ever seen his wife naked before, but somehow he could never get enough of that initial peek. The wonderful glimpse of perfection as she took off her clothing. She slipped her pants off and leaned over giving him another great view of her behind. Duchess repeated this process several times as clothes came on, and clothes came off. Finally, with the removal of some tight white jeans, she was done with her new clothes. What came next completely shocked Sparrow. She turned around with her back to him and unhooked her black bra. She just let it fall to the floor revealing her breasts in the mirror. His erection became unbearable as he watched as she slipped her panties off too. Here his wife stood, nude, in front of him in a public dressing room and he couldn't do anything about it. Sparrow wanted to take her right there and fuck the shit out of her. She smiled again and couldn't be more than happy with the torture he was enduring, such wonderful torture. Without even thinking, his fingers began to reach for the zipper of his pants. "Don't even think about it." she said. "I told you, just sit quietly." Duchess walked over slowly to him, her gorgeous breasts bobbing with every step, up and down. He wanted them in his mouth, to put his face between them. To shout from the rooftops how magnificent she was, and how lucky he was that he got to spend the rest of his life with her. Duchess pulled up her hands and fondled her breasts as she came closer, and closer, and her hand suddenly grasped his cock through his pants. She fondled him and lightning strike shot through his body, and within a moment he exploded. Never before had he gotten so far with his clothes on. He didn't even think it was possible. As his breathing returned to normal, she began to redress herself. They were just about to leave when she glanced down at his cum stained pants. "You may want to hold my purse," she said. "Unless you want everyone to see how much fun you had in here." Sparrow looked down and saw the giant wet spot from his wife's seduction. Needless to say, her purse was planted solidly in front of him as they walked back to the car. "I hope you had a good time," she said, "I just read an article on how to make shopping more enjoyable for men." She just laughed and he put his arm around her. "You better watch it or you might just find yourself going shopping every day."


	6. Chapter 6

Darling would admit that she turned into a sex freak when it came to her wife. There were moments when she was minding her own business when suddenly an animalistic feeling came over her and little could distract her from desiring her beautiful wife. Like the other day, she was in the kitchen just getting a drink and had nothing particular on mind until she glanced over at Apple who was just doing the laundry. Usually this wouldn't be thought of as particularly sexy, and instead maybe even boring. But as Darling watched her load the clothes into the washer, she admired her soft arms rhythmically tossing garments into the machine. Her dress hugged her feminine frame, accentuating the curves she loved to hold so much. With no bra on, her breasts were clearly visible underneath it. She watched her move her body, tracing her bare legs up to the red panties that she wore below the waist. When she leaned over to gather some clothes, it was all over. Darling couldn't tame herself any longer and an erotic surge overtook her as she stared at her behind. She wanted to take her, and now all she had to do was hope Apple wouldn't resist. She waited for her to finish the rest of the loads and seized the opportunity. As Apple shut the lid, she slipped behind her and held her stomach tightly. "Mind if I take you right now?" Darling whispered in her ear. She gave a soft sigh and placed her hand against hers. Everything was going as she hoped it would. She reached under her dress and began stroking her wife's stomach. Darling slipped her panties down enough to caress her pale ass she had been ogling at. Apple stared at her wife, watching her tightly squeeze her cheeks before she gave them a harsh slap. Darling loved how her skin was warm and smooth as always. She continued to massage her as her lips explored her silky neck. Then she let her hands travel upwards and peeled her dress off in a flash. Apple breasts fell into her lover's cupped hands and she turned her head to kiss her. As her mouth surrendered to Darling's, her pink nipples hardened under her strong embrace. She lowered her hands down, caressing up and down her thighs. She picked her up and placed Apple on the washing machine. She spread her wife's legs apart, revealing her shaved womanhood. Darling gently traced around her hand to her curly blonde hair, to her dripping delicate folds. She took a deep breath and plunged her face onto her vulva. Apple held her tightly against herself, stroking her platinum blonde hair as her tongue danced around her clit. Darling was the maestro and she was her violin, and together they were about to compose a symphony. A concert of love and passion that was entirely their own. As she felt her body convulse and build up towards its inevitable crescendo, Darling mischievously turned on the washing machine. Apple shrieked as her entire face began vibrating from the motion of the washer. Her thighs tightened around her, riding her face to soak every ounce of the pleasure she so willingly gave her. Rhythms of bliss enveloped her wife; entire body as Apple's climax overtook her. As she started to calm down, Darling stood up, and got climbed on top of Apple. With her wet pussy against hers she gave her another mischievous grin, similar to the one she gave minutes ago. "Right here on the washing machine?" Darling nodded as she started grinding against her. She let out a loud moan as her body welcomed hers, and her hands grabbed her vibrating breasts. "Oh yes!" Apple screamed. "I love you so much!" She moved more quickly, enjoying the thrilling sensation of her wife's pussy throbbing from the vibrating machine below. "It feels sooo good." she said. "Ooooh." Everything was vibrating: the inside of her wife, her own pussy, and it was sending both of them to an extreme level of pleasure. There were so many sensations and Darling didn't think she was going to last long any longer. She gazed down at her wife's face and saw her blue eyes widen in an astonished expression. Apple kept moaning that certain moan that she knew her wife loved hearing. It was only going to be a few more grinds before she came. Darling would make them count. Savor every minute, every second. "DARLING," she screamed. "I'M CUMMING," she smiled knowing that she was successful in making her cum. As they came back down to earth from their experience, Darling looked back at her wife, who was gasping for breath. "Where did that come from?" she asked. "What can I say, you bending over inspired me." she responded. "I guess I'd better watch it when I do the dishes then." Apple said. Darling helped her off of the laundry machine and they both got redressed. "Well, I think I should finish up these clothes, baby, and start dinner soon."

"Okay, I love you," she said giving her a quick kiss before leaving to let her wife finish up what she needed to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Gus's eyes were coming into focus as he realized what had awoken him from his sleep. His wife's head was bobbing up and down from between his legs, taking his hard cock into her warm mouth. He laid there, paralyzed in pleasure as Ramona's lips gripped him tightly. Her tongue swirled around as if she was eating an ice cream cone. As his body started to regain function, he lifted his knees up so he could pull her head closer. Ramona looked up and realized he was awake. Her blue eyes locked into his with an animal stare. Then she continued what she started with an erotic gesture. She released Gus from her mouth and began to stroke him with her soft hands. He never thought his wife quite knew how much power she had when she held him in her hands. She could probably lead him right off a cliff if she really wanted to. Gus's body surrendered to her masterful touch and began to twitch. His wife, being a pro at this, decided to start licking his head. Ramona's tongue was an expert at finding the perfect spots to stroke and sent her husband into a frenzy. She released him again from her mouth and began stroking as momentum began to build. His pre-orgasmic twitches continued as his wife began to stroke the hot spot beneath his balls. She not only wanted Gus to climax, she wanted him to empty all of the cum he had. Her fingers drove him crazy and laid his head back, wondering how it was that he was such a lucky husband. Most husbands would have to beg for this sort of treatment, but not him. What a wonderful giving woman he had married. Smart, sensual, and sexy, his Ramona was truly the most amazing woman he'd ever met. His orgasm came so fast and neither had anticipated it to be so quickly. The cum that spurted out of Gus's cock and landed on her face was so sticky and sweet, and she wondered for a moment if it was maybe because of all that candy he ate. She stroked him again, getting the rest out and some shot into her hair. "Good morning Gus." she said. "Good morning." he said. "That vas unexpected," he said in that sexy accent of his. He gave Ramona a kiss and they both laughed before ready for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chase entered the door, exhausted from the day's work of being the Red Knight. Somehow everything in both him and his wife's lives lately had been so hectic. Between his work and Courtly's day-to-day chores of taking of their home, he felt strangely distant from his wife. If he wanted anything it would be to have just a nice evening alone with her. Unfortunately for them, that wasn't going to be possible anytime soon. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He was astonished not to hear any noise, but the quiet romantic music he'd always liked to listen to. Most of the lights were off, which added to the feel of the flickering candles. Wait, flickering candles? While stepping forward in astonishment at this romantic setting he noticed that it bared little resemblance to their normal home. The end table lamp light bulb was replaced to give off a sexy red hue. Just when he was getting acclimated to this romantic atmosphere his eyes were frozen on the image of his wife entering the room. There Courtly stood, wearing the sexiest piece of lingerie she had in her collection. His eyes traced her body, her sexy legs, stunning stomach, big breasts, and that wicked smile she always has when acting seductive. "Welcome home." she said. "You're overdressed. She didn't have to ask twice. In seconds, Chase removed all his clothes and stood naked in front of her, his hard cock springing to life. They embraced each other, savoring the moment that she prepared for the two of them. "Have I ever told you how much I've loved you?" he said, looking deep into her purple eyes. They hugged again, taking their time to join their bodies completely. Chase kissed his wife's red lips while stroking her blonde hair. Her hands fell down his back and grasped his ass to trace in between his cheeks. They continued their mouth symphony as their hands found new places to explore on each other. After a few minutes, he took Courtly by the hand and laid her down on the carpet. Her beautiful body glowed under the flickering candlelight and warm red glow from the lamp. The red hot appearance of her skin added to the heat as they rubbed each other, skin to skin, soul to soul. He lowered his head toward the most intimate part of the her body. Chase kissed her upper thighs, waiting for the moment when she would part them and he knew she was ready for more. Courtly decided to return to favor he was giving her and she ran her tongue across licking his stomach while she trailed it down to his erection. Beyond his comprehension, he started to grow even harder for her. He began to smell the wonderful aroma of his wife's arousal and knew she wanted his tongue. Few things compared to his wife in taste. There was something so incredible about it, the intimate idea that he tasted his wife's essence. Her arousal. Her wanting of him. A taste so personal and belonging solely to him. Chase licked her feminine folds and listened for her moans. Grasping her hips, he rolled on his back and pulled her on top of his stomach. He buried his head into his wife's wet warmth. He continued to lick gently, savoring each moment. There was a lurch below as his wife took him into his mouth. They began to suck each other more aggressively now. She jumped. Courtly's love juices became sweeter, and he knew she was getting close "Oh Chase! Chase! YES CHASE!" she screamed in pleasure. She removed his cock from her mouth and rotated around to kiss him. The soft fuzz of the carpet pressed against his back as she embraced him. Then she moved back and began to stride him. Her entrance was wet and moist and helping him easily slid right into her depths. "Your so tight." he said. "I love being so close. Disappearing into you." She rocked slowly on her husband's firm cock. As she straddled him, her body took her deeper and closer. Again, and again she rocked him and he felt her soft inner walls grip him firmly. The motions were soft and deliberate. Neither of them wanted to end their connection in a hurry. They wanted it to last. It was a wonderful feeling of physical love, a togetherness indescribable feeling. He stared at her bouncing breasts flickering in the candlelight. Chase gave her breasts a grab before putting them in his mouth and sucking her nipples. Her feminine beauty that she shared so willingly with him. She rode his cock for a while and as they pleasured each other, her moves became faster and harder. Her motion began to send him towards euphoria, and his cock begged for release. Before he could even suggest it, she chimed in. "I want you to make me yours," she said removing herself off him and putting herself on all fours. This stance could mean only one thing, she wanted him to fuck her. Chase positioned himself behind her and clutched her ass as he plowed into her with all his strength. He began thrusting hard, her pussy accepting his dick. A powerful balance of soft and hard, masculine and feminine, desire and love. Her breasts bounced like crazy as he continued to ravish her from behind. Her breathing quickened and her inner walls began to grip him tighter as he slapped her ass with his hand. "YES!" Her climax pushed his over the edge and he finished inside of her. He stayed inside for a moment, letting his throbbing cock release all of his cum into her warmth. Holding her close and savoring how unified they felt. "I love you." she said. "I love you too, Courtly." And the married couple curled up by the couch and snuggled. They needed this night and because of it they were more connected than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Humphrey and Maddie laid quietly in bed as they listened to the soft breeze and pattering of raindrops on the ground outside. The wind sailed through the open window and caressed both of their naked bodies. They maintained their silence and she relaxed as he traced his fingers up and down her arms. Maddie sighed as her husband gently flicked his warm tongue across her breasts and she shut her eyes. She tried focusing on the warm pleasure he was giving her, accompanied by the sound of the sounds rustling leaves and rain coming outside. A gentle bite on her nipple caused her body to convulse in pleasure. Another breeze floated into their room, rustling her curly aqua blue hair. Humphrey had moved onto to taking his wife's entire breast in his mouth and suckled her. She loved the attention he paid to her breasts, and how much he enjoyed them even after how self-conscious she was of them. He flicked his tongue across her nipples, and she felt them harden. Maddie's body began to glow with the heat of arousal, broken only by the occasional breeze coming from the outside. Humphrey moved his head downwards, kissing her stomach and tonguing her belly button. He kept moving downwards, until he reached the sensitive skin on his way to-CRASH! She was focusing on him until the thunder strike made them both jump in shock. "It's okay Maddie, it's only the thunder." he said, comforting her with a kiss. She gasped as he dipped his head between her legs. His velvet tongue swirled around her clitoris, an expert touch from an expert of her body. CRASH! Another strike. Maddie shook under his tongue, unsure of whether it was the lightning or his skills? CRASH! Between the sudden lightning, and her husband's amazing tongue, her entire body quivered. She could feel herself getting wet, and the thought of Humphrey enjoying the sweet taste of her arousal made her melt underneath him. It started to build, her body beginning to submit to him. At once, he rose up, and she felt her hips pivot upwards instinctively, searching for his face again. "Now remember, the window is open." he whispered, gesturing to it and giving her a wink. Challenging her to remain silent would only make it more enjoyable. He smiled back at her, and glanced down at her sex. She shivered in anticipation, but he didn't move. He licked his lips slowly, then moved his tongue around the same way she wished he would on her. Her hips bucked in desperation, hoping to get a small touch from his face, but he kept pulling it away. CRASH! His tongue met her clitoris again and her body sparked under his touch. He controlled his wife's entire body, her entire being with his tongue and was sending her towards ecstasy. Maddie grabbed a pillow on the bed to mask the loud sounds coming from her mouth. Her legs gripped his head tightly as she pulled his hair. The sensations were so intense, that she had to push him away. As her body settled, he held her in his arms and they spooned to the sound of falling rain. Humphrey looked outside the open window to a sky full of gray clouds. "Looks like it's going to be rough like this all day." he said. "Hmmm. I guess we'll have to stay inside then."

"If only there was something they could do." she responded. They both laughed and spent the remainder of the afternoon creating more electricity than the lightning outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Raven was currently missing her nerdy husband. She missed his laugh, his warm touch, the way his blue eyes met hers. Even though it had only been a short time, it had seemed like it was an eternity. She sat at the computer, just wasting time as she didn't have anything else to do. She glanced down at the date and smiled. Dexter would be back the next day. It was almost 7:00, time for their nightly chat session. Her husband requested it to keep him on the straight and narrow while he was away, but she knew it mostly was just an excuse for him to have a sexy chat with her. Every time he would push her to either send a sexy picture of herself or to talk dirty to him. Raven wondered whether or not he was enjoying the distance, and how it teased him for what he couldn't have. The sessions left her feeling riled up too, but she needed a real touch. She signed into the chat program and waited in anticipation for his screen name to appear. "DexterC is waiting for you" the screen read. She smiled and clicked on the screen and began the chat:

DexterC: I can't wait to see you  
rae: can't wait either  
DexterC: I hope u dont mind...but we're both getting naked as soon as I walk through the door  
rae: lol, ok  
DexterC: Miss me?  
rae: so much  
DexterC: I miss you too  
rae: tomorrow can't come fast enough  
DexterC: Yeah  
rae: been thinking about me, dex?  
DexterC: Of course I have, more than anything. Been thinking about my hot wife and her gorgeous body  
rae: aww  
DexterC: I've also been thinking about what I'm going to do with her when I get home  
rae: and what are you going to do?  
DexterC: Fuck her until she cant walk straight for days  
rae: yes, please do  
DexterC: You want me?  
rae: yes!  
DexterC: Wish I was there right now?  
rae: Yes!  
DexterC: What would you do if I were?  
rae: i'd lay down and ask you to fuck me.  
DexterC: You would, huh?  
rae: yeah  
DexterC: Are you nude?  
rae: no. why?  
DexterC: How about you get comfortable then?  
rae: k  
Raven always loved it when her husband asked her what he wanted. Somehow typing over the computer was more freeing than saying things aloud. She removed all of her clothes and sat exposed in front of the computer.  
rae: done  
DexterC: Sure wish this was a video chat  
rae: me too  
DexterC: I want you to close your eyes and stroke yourself.  
rae: if i close my eyes though i won't be able to read the chat  
DexterC: Just close your eyes and imagine I'm there thrusting inside of you  
rae: i wish you were. ok...

She closed her eyes and began to place her fingers towards her increasingly wet lips. She shuddered as her fingers found her sweet spot. Dexter had gotten her so aroused from their chat. She only wished he could be here right now with her. She began stroking, enjoying the sensations her fingers gave her. It was a poor substitute, but it would have to do for now until he came back. She continued, moving herself closer to the brink of an orgasm. Her nipples hardened, her breathing quickened, she was ready for a stunning climax. Raven could tell she was very near now, her heart beating a mile a minute. She thought about how hot her husband was and how he was going to be home tomorrow and that was all she needed! She felt the climax overcome her entire body. It was strong, but only if her husband were here it would be far more better. As Raven opened her eyes and regained focus, she looked up and to her astonishment, Dexter was standing above her. Completely nude and stroking his rock hard cock. "Surprise," he said. "I got back early." Before she knew it, he got on to of her and she'd taken him inside of her. It took a a few thrusts from his cock inside of her throbbing pussy before Raven fully believed she wasn't imagining him. But surely, her imagination couldn't make her feel this good. "I missed you so much!" he said between thrusts. "I needed you. Needed to hold you close. Needed to be inside of you." She stayed true to her chat and laid there while Dexter pounded her with power that only pent-up frustration could provide. It wasn't a shock to her that he didn't last too long. He grabbed her skin tightly as he screamed from his impressive orgasm. She held him close as his cum leaked from inside her. "So..." she said gasping for breath. "You were here the whole chat?"

"Yeah." he said. "I wanted to make sure you were ready to go before I saw you. I didn't think I could wait." Raven looked into his blue eyes behind his glasses. He was home and they felt like a married couple again.


End file.
